


Pumpkin-Shaped Pancakes

by eiramrelyat



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26376202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiramrelyat/pseuds/eiramrelyat
Summary: Katniss isn't happy about Madge's Halloween party, that is until she meets the attractive guy down the hall.
Relationships: Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark
Comments: 18
Kudos: 116





	Pumpkin-Shaped Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> So this story was inspired by a picture I saw on Tumblr, and I just went from there. I didn't expect this to be this long, but I hope you enjoy!

"Ow! Shit!"

Katniss looked up from her bowl of Cheerios just in time to witness Madge drop a steaming pancake onto her hand, before rushing over to the sink to run it under cold water. The now mutilated pancake lay forgotten with the others that didn't meet Madge's presentation standards.

It was their first semester off-campus, and Madge hardly contained her enthusiasm for the fact that they can now throw their own parties. Katniss, on the other hand, was still on the fence about having random people cramped in their apartment. Especially Darius Writ from her molecular biology class; the guy creeped her out. And, of course, leave it to Madge to invite him to their Halloween party...

"Now he knows where I live," she grumbled.

Madge shrugged, not at all worried for Katniss as she applied a second coat of mascara to her already long lashes. "The guy has a crush on you. I think it's cute, really. And he seems harmless."

Katniss rolled her eyes. "That's easy for you to say, but you can have him if you find it so endearing."

"Pass. I have my eyes set on the brunette from my humanities class." Madge leaned away from the mirror to admire her makeup, running a finger along the corner of her eye where some eyeshadow had smudged.

"Are you talking about Gale?" Katniss asked, brows furrowed as she tried to think of any other brunettes Madge had talked about recently.

"Duh. Did I tell you what he said..." And this interrupted Katniss from further objecting as she listened to Madge retell a joke Gale had told her. She later thought that Gale was probably better off pursuing a degree in engineering.

After all of that, she'd completely forgotten about the party until this morning.

"Madge, I think this is unnecessary," she said after she swallowed her mouthful of cereal. "Can't you do something more practical? Like sticking a note to their door?"

Her friend looked over from the sink, perfectly coiffed curls bouncing from the movement."Oh, come on, Katniss! Don't chicken out now, I've already made fifteen of these things." She pointed her pink spatula at the tower of pumpkin-shaped pancakes on the counter. "Plus, who's going to turn down an invitation that's in the form of food? Now, go put on your costume and hand these out."

Katniss shoveled another spoonful into her mouth, glaring at the blond from across the counter. "I'm not wearing the costume you picked out. It's so... inappropriate." She was positive Madge had stopped at the sex shop when she picked out their outfits for the night. There was so much mesh and not enough solid fabric to stop a slip from happening; the outfit was a bit much for Katniss, really, she practically lived in hoodies and jeans.

Madge finally turned the water off, frowning down at the red blister forming between her pointer finger and thumb. Then she walked back over to the stove to continue making pancakes. "I can find the one you own in the children's section at Party City, Katniss."

"Listen, I don't want to flash my tits to the neighbors while offering them breakfast," she snapped.

"I bet we'd have more guests," Madge joked, though, there was almost a hint of seriousness to the words.

"Yeah, and guests with the wrong idea. I'm sure the old woman down the hall would love to see that at the start of her day." Katniss could never look the woman in the eye again. It'd be like showing up to your grandmother's in nothing but a G-string and nipple coverings; that's the closest description to the costume Madge bought.

"Mrs. Flanagan is cool. She was young once, too, you know. She'll probably just tell you to put on a jacket or something."

Katniss finished her bowl of cereal and moved from her stool to put it in the sink."I didn't know you were so well acquainted with our neighbors."

Madge shrugged, flipping the pancake in the skillet."Well, she's normally out walking her dog when I'm heading to organic chemistry. So, I stop to talk to her for a bit when I'm not running late." Then she looked over at Katniss, a smirk stretching her mouth. "You'd know the neighbors too if you didn't scowl all the time."

Out of reflex, she scowled.

"Whatever, I still think we should have just stuck orange sticky notes to their doors."

"Too late. Now would you go change, these are getting cold." Katniss had already walked out of the kitchen before Madge finished her sentence.

She ignored the black ensemble placed on her bed, digging through her closet instead until she found the costume she'd worn the past two years. It was comfortable enough. She'd rather walk door to door and receive funny looks in this outfit, rather than red faces and scrutinizing stares.

Katniss tugged on her worn pair of heeled oxfords, the only things she thought were equivalent to witch shoes, then she pulled open her bedroom door and walked back toward the kitchen. Madge pouted when she saw Katniss forewent the costume she had picked out. She just shook her head, though, like a disapproving parent, and sent Katniss on her way.

Starting on their end of the hall, Katniss knocked on the similar cherry wood doors, handing out small containers filled will Madge's pumpkin-shaped pancakes. Everyone seemed to regard her curiously until she mentioned that she was Madge's roommate. It turned into her magic word before she even said what the pancakes were for; only one neighbor seemed irritated that someone was knocking on his door on a Saturday morning. And he didn't care for her magic word, the door closing before she could wrap her lips around Madge's name.

There was only one more door left. She took a deep breath as she rapped her knuckles against the wood. Thirty seconds go by, and she wondered if she should knock again. Maybe they didn't hear her. But, before she ultimately decided to walk away, a tall, blue-eyed stranger answered the door. A _handsome_ , tall, blue-eyed stranger, who looked just as annoyed as the last person she spoke to.

Katniss felt trapped by those blue eyes, her mouth opening and closing helplessly as she gawked at the man that filled the doorway in front of her.

Blonde curls lay wet and limp atop his head, and she couldn't stop her eyes from following a stray water droplet that traveled down the side of his angular face. It dispersed as it ran into the stubble that graced his strong jaw.

How did Madge forget to mention the super hot neighbor that lived six doors down from them?

He took in Katniss's appearance like the others from the hall, and part of her suddenly wished she went with Madge's outfit. Only a small part. The part that wondered if he'd peel it off her with his eyes... Or she could at least imagine him doing it. This guy was way out of her league, still, she flushed under his gaze.

"Can I help you?"

She blinked out of her trance, mild embarrassment making her face hot from being caught staring. Her brain scrambled for words in a rush to save her face from growing any redder.

"Hey, uh, I'm you're neighbor from down the hall. Madge and I are throwing a Halloween party, and we're inviting people in the building." Zero recognition crossed his face at her friend's name, yet he no longer looked annoyed.

"Thank you, but I think I'm getting to be a little old for parties." He crossed his arms over his chest, leaning against the door frame. Katniss swore she heard herself gulp when she regarded the thick biceps bulging against the sleeves of his white t-shirt.

She tried to cover it up as a laugh, though she cringed inwardly at how breathy it came out. "Okay, sure. You're, what, twenty-five?"

It was a stupid joke, but his mouth quirked ever so slightly, and she took it as a win. "Not quite, though I should find myself flattered that you think I'm so young. Nice costume, by the way. Let me guess; you're a gypsy?"

"Witch, actually. I thought I'd go with something more original," she explained unnecessarily, and she bit her lip before more nonsense spilled from her mouth.

"There's nothing wrong with that." Was he actually... complimenting her? "So, what's in the container?" he asked, nodding toward the Tupperware in her sweaty grip.

"Oh, sorry! Your invitation."

Katniss handed the pancakes over to him. With her hands now empty, she had no idea what to do with them, so they fell awkwardly to her sides.

He looked down at the container in confusion."It's a... pancake?"

"Er, yeah. My roommate likes to go above and beyond for these types of things."

"What's it supposed to be?" he asked, then he looked up at her.

She realized then that Madge accidentally put one of her throwaways into one of her invitations. The pumpkin shape was... well, it wasn't. "Um, a pumpkin."

"Ah, I see." He nodded in understanding, his slowly drying curls falling onto his forehead. "That makes more sense."

Katniss felt giddy in his presence, and couldn't stop the giggle that bubbled to the surface. Madge would probably fall over if she had heard it. "You think you can do better?"

"Yes, actually," he answered thoughtfully. "Maybe I can bring you and your roommate some."

She was blushing again.

"I won't tell her you said that." However, she couldn't wait to rib Madge later.

Another smile pulled at his mouth to reveal straight white teeth."Right, it probably wouldn't make a very good first impression." Then he stuck out his free hand, "I'm Peeta."

She shyly took it, giving it one shake before bringing her hand back to her side. She feared he could feel the sweat that itched and stuck to her palm. "Katniss."

He glanced down at his watch then back up toward her."Well, it was nice meeting you, Katniss. But I have to finish getting ready for work."

Only then did she notice the blue scrubbed pants and the hospital name tag clipped to them near his hip. He's a... doctor.

When she met his gaze again, she found amusement there, and she realized that it probably looked like she was openly eyeing his crotch. She had to look like a ripened tomato by this point. "Yeah, I should probably finish handing these out."

"Tell your roommate I said thank you for breakfast."

"Yeah, I'll tell her. Uh, I guess I'll see you around... Peeta." No longer able to make eye contact with him, she turned away and walked toward her door. More like ran.

"You too," he yelled down the hall.

Madge was going to slap her for not getting his number.

* * *

Katniss hung out near the front door during the party, hoping Peeta would show up. Though she wouldn't blame him if he didn't, she probably freaked him out when she ran away from him that morning. The scene replayed in her head on repeat, and all she wanted to do was hide under her comforter for the rest of her life.

But Madge reassured her that he probably didn't think anything of it. "The guy was running late. I'm sure he was thinking about how he can beat expressway traffic before the twelve o'clock rush hit. Not about the crazy woman in a witch costume running away from his door."

Katniss scowled. "Whatever, this is all your fault anyway. I can't believe you didn't tell me about him."

Madge shrugged, flipping through the TV guide. "I forgot, and I think I've only ever seen him once in the building since we moved in." She turned her attention away from the TV, then, giving Katniss a wicked smile. "The guy can sure as hell fill out a pair of jeans though."

Katniss's face heated up considerably when she thought of the white shirt that looked like it would tear from the taut muscles underneath. "Yeah..." she said in a daze.

That was the deciding factor between her witch costume and the one Madge insisted she wore. Of course, she went with the one that would hopefully get his attention.

If he even came, that is...

She went way out of her way for the party, unable to remember the last time she wore makeup as she dug the old tube of mascara out of her nightstand. Madge nearly freaked out when Katniss popped into their joint bathroom with it. The mascara was quickly pulled from her hands and discarded into the waste bin near the toilet.

"Katniss, do you know how many germs are probably on that thing? " Madge's face scrunched up in disgust. "Please tell me you haven't used it since you bought it?"

She rolled her eyes. "Probably not. But now what am I supposed to wear?"

Madge gave a relieved sigh, then smiled. "Luckily for you, I happen to own more than a crusty tube of mascara." Katniss opened her mouth to retort but Madge cut her off and told her to sit on the toilet lid.

She wasn't sure what she was more scared of when Madge leaned toward her with the black liner pen. That her friend would potentially stab her in the eye, or that she'd come out of the bathroom looking like a drag queen.

Thankfully, when Madge finally finished, neither was the case. They stood in front of the mirror to admire the finished product, and to Katniss's surprise, she liked the smoky shadow that brought out her eyes. What she wasn't prepared for, was the number of looks she received when people would stop in the kitchen to get more of Madge's Jungle Juice.

One of them being Darius.

Staying away from his overly bare chest became her mission the moment he walked through their front door. Which grew exceedingly more difficult once Madge left her side to go make a move on Gale. Now she was left to her own advances, which was why she stuck close to a group of people from zoology that hung out at the island. At least he couldn't close in on her this way.

Katniss adjusted the scanty tube top under the mesh shirt, trying to cover more of herself with what little fabric she had at her disposal. She should have stuck with her witch costume...

A knock at the door startled her, even though the room was loud with music and chatter. She set her warm beer on the counter, took a deep breath to calm the anxious feeling stirring in her stomach, and walked over to the door. Katniss pulled it open, expecting to see brilliant blue eyes on the other side... Okay, they were blue, just not the ones she was expecting.

"Hey, Delly... Thom." She realized she sounded like a disappointed asshole and tried to give them her best smile. A grimace, really.

Delly smoothed out her extremely short referee style dress. "Sorry we're late! I couldn't remember where you lived. There are way too many blue apartment buildings around here..."

Katniss was listening to what Delly said until she noticed Peeta walking up the flight of stairs behind the couple. He didn't notice her as he turned to walk down the hall. "Uh, yeah," she said quickly, working to speed up the conversation. "Hey, Madge is in the living room, I'll see you guys inside. I need to do something."

They looked after her as Katniss walked past them to catch up to Peeta. But the heels she wore made moving, anything past walking, unthinkable. "Peeta," she might have said a little too loudly. Still, it did the trick. He turned to the sound of his name, and she swore her skin caught on fire when his eyes lingered on her new costume.

"Katniss, hey."

She took the last few steps until she was standing directly in front of him. That's when she noticed how exhausted he looked- his face worn and eyes drooping slightly. Even his neatly pressed shirt from the morning was crumpled all over. For a split second, she forgot why she stopped him from finding the sleep he so clearly needed. But then his mouth quirked into the faintest smile, and she instantly remembered.

"Hi," she said lamely. He watched her with mild amusement. How could she be so terrible at this? "Uh, I just wanted to see if you still wanted to come over. But I- uh, I imagine you're probably not up for it." Maybe she should have let him walk into his apartment before she had the chance to embarrass herself further today.

Peeta surprised her, though, when he shrugged his shoulders and said, "sure."

Her mouth gaped, and she blinked, unsure if she heard him correctly. "Wh-what?"

"I just need to shower and change, then I'll be over."

She nodded her head slowly. "I... yeah, okay." That was easier than she thought. "I, guess I'll see you back at the party." And because she didn't know what else to say, she started to walk back toward her door.

"Katniss," Peeta said, and she looked back at him as he unlocked his door. A slow grin spread across his mouth, then. "Nice costume, by the way," he repeated from that morning, then he disappeared into his apartment; his door closing behind him softly.

She couldn't wipe the shit-eating grin off her face, and those five words were all she could think of as she walked back to the party.

* * *

Katniss couldn't stop herself from glancing over at the door, reeling when she finally heard the knock she'd been expecting all night. But the nerves bouncing around in her stomach drew to a halt when Darius stepped into her line of sight with his naked chest. From around him, she watched with sheer disappointment as Madge answered the door for her. Peeta's handsome, clean-shaven face appearing from the other side. She could almost hear the low hum of his voice through the loud room.

"Nice party, Everdeen."

Katniss glanced back at Darius, trying to show interest in the conversation."Er, thanks. But I don't really deserve any of the credit. Madge put it together."

"Did she pick out your outfit too?"

She tensed, eyeing him suspiciously. "What?"

He let out a nervous laugh, adjusting the cowboy hat on his head. "I just meant that you're both wearing the same costume, is all."

"Oh." She relaxed, only slightly, now fully aware that Darius had watched her long enough to map out the details of her costume. "Yeah," she continued, shrugging. "Madge wanted tonight to be perfect."

Darius looked around. "Well, it was a great turnout."

"Yeah..." Katniss crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against the counter. Staring beyond the kitchen island and into the living room, she searched the crowd to find where Peeta and Madge had gone. But she only found Madge sitting on the couch with Gale, giggling at whatever he was saying in her ear.

"Hey, there you are."

She jumped at the sound of Peeta's voice, inadvertently bumping him with her elbow; the punch in her cup sloshed dangerously close to spilling on his nice shoes. Her face burned, partially from embarrassment, but mostly from discovering how solid he truly was."I- Sorry! I didn't hear you."

Peeta's lips tilted up in the corners, and he reached behind her to grab a beer from the ice tub on the counter. His proximity wasn't helping the heat circulating in her face, in fact, the heat moved in the opposite direction. Katniss took a few breaths to steady her increasing heartbeat. But the more air she pulled into her lungs, the more they filled with the intoxicating scent of cologne he was wearing.

"I guess I'll remember not to sneak up on you next time." Her stomach fluttered. _Next time_. "Also, I didn't come dressed for the occasion, I hope that's alright?" he asked as he twisted the metal cap off of the bottle in his hand.

That's when she regarded his button-down and faded jeans. The top two buttons of his shirt were open, teasing smooth skin underneath. His hair lay in damp ringlets from his shower, and Katniss blushed when her mind immediately jumped to an image of Peeta naked in his shower... Shaking her head, Katniss offered him what she hoped was a relaxed smile. "I'm sure everyone here is too blitzed to care if that makes you feel better."

He laughed, leaning against the counter beside her. “I suppose it does.” Then he did something unexpected and lightly nudged her with his elbow playfully. She bit her lip, feeling giddy and shy all at once from the exchange.

“Who are you?” Darius asked suddenly.

Both she and Peeta looked over at the redhead who appeared put off by the man in front of him. Katniss completely forgot he was still standing there, watching their interactions.

"Hey, man. I'm Peeta, the neighbor from down the hall," Peeta said, sticking his hand out for the redhead. Darius stared at it for a moment with narrowed eyes, but after a second, he shook it. "It’s nice to meet you..."

"Darius." He didn't seem interested in making further friendly conversation, turning toward her to voice this. "Katniss, I'll catch up with you later. Thanks for the invite." They watch as he walked off toward the living room where the dining table was being used for a game of beer pong.

There's a tinge of guilt for leaving Darius out of the conversation... and she'd avoided him all night. She groaned internally, wondering how awkward he was going to make their lab on Tuesday.

“Is he an ex of yours?”

She turned back to Peeta, eyes wide. “Darius? No. We just share a class together.”

"Hmm," Peeta hummed, grinning down at her. "Well, I might be wrong, but I think he likes you."

Katniss rolled her eyes, shaking her head at him. "Likes me? What is this, Middle School?"

He quirked an eyebrow. "Okay, he was openly eye-fucking you." Her mouth parted in shock, breath stuttering in her chest, but the look he gave her was teasing.

"O-oh," she squeaked. Her brain remained stuck on the way his lips wrapped around the word "fucking", unable to come up with a more sufficient answer. Truthfully, it sent a thrill through her.

"I'm surprised you didn't notice," he continued, unaware of the effect his words had on her.

"Um, I knew," she hesitated, still scrambling to put words together. "I'm just not interested."

He nodded. "I see. Who's the lucky guy?"

Peeta was definitely unaware of the effect he had on her. And why would he notice? He'd probably outgrew inane crushes, especially one from a college junior. For all she knew, he might even have a girlfriend, or he was nice and didn't know how to turn down Madge's ridiculous invitation.

Embarrassed, she looked away, concentrating on the red solo cup in her hands. "Well, no one... Not at the moment."

"That's too bad." Her head snapped up at that, momentarily stupefied by his words. He smirked, never taking his eyes off her before taking a drag from his beer.

"What about you, are you seeing anyone?" she blurted out before she had time to consider what she wanted to ask. "I mean-"

"No."

She was satisfied with that answer, yet she couldn't help wonder..."Why?"

When he didn't answer right away, she worried that maybe she should have kept her curiosities to herself. But he shrugged. "The only relationship I have is with my work. I'm not sure I have much time for anyone else in my life right now." He smiled at her, then. "Why are you single?" Peeta returned her question.

Good question, she thought. For the longest time, she figured it was because guys normally saw Madge first before they noticed her at the leggy blonde's side. Then, she narrowed it down to the fact that she sucked at getting to know people long enough before the intimacy freaked her out. Of course, she didn't tell Peeta any of this. "I have a relationship with my school work."

He nodded, accepting her answer, though, he didn't seem convinced. “What are you studying?” he asked.

"Uh, environmental sciences. I prefer the outdoors over a desk job," she added at the end before he had the chance to ask why. "So, what made you decide to become a doctor?"

"I wanted to go to school for art, but it's a risky profession if you don't have the right connections to start off with." He paused for a beat, a small frown forming then disappearing, and his mouth quirked. "I must admit, though, I didn't think as a doctor, I'd end up living in an apartment. You can call it a naïve expectation if you will."

For the second time that day, she giggled. "Talking to patients all day isn't rewarding enough?"

He gave her a small shake of his head, his smile growing. "I do more than talk to patients all day, you know? That's only part of the job, probably the easiest part. Truly I think it's because I've always been better with my mouth than my hands."

They were quiet for a long tense moment as Peeta's words sunk in. She knew he didn't mean it _that_ way, yet her mind went there anyhow. Her eyes flitted down to his mouth. _Maybe_ _I'll ask for a demonstration sometime,_ she thought to herself. His eyes widened slightly, and it took her a moment before she embarrassingly registered that she voiced her thoughts aloud for Peeta to hear.

Oh god. Katniss was sure she burst a few capillaries in her face for how hard she was blushing. "I-uh, sorry. That was really inappropriate!"

Peeta gazed at her, jaw tightening, and he moved the bottle in his hand to the counter. She panicked, he's going to leave because she freaked him out- "I can show you right now."

Wait, what?

Her brain stopped working. Did he just agree to go down on her? Maybe she had a little too much of Madge's punch, and she was hallucinating. She blinked a few times, yet Peeta continued to watch her face, his eyes dark and waiting.

"You want to show me?" she asked slowly, making sure she concentrated on her question.

"Yes," he answered seriously.

Was this really happening? On, another note, why was she even thinking about this right now? The attractive guy from down the hall just asked her if she wanted to have sex. "I... O-okay."

He grabbed her hand, and they walked through the crowd and to her front door. Any other time, she'd flush from the few looks being cast their way, but she was too disoriented to care. Her heart pushed against her chest harder once they were in front of his apartment.

As they stepped inside, she took a moment to look around his place, before his mouth was on hers, pressing her into the back of the door. She exhaled against his lips in surprise, eyes wide. Then he sucked her cupid's bow into his mouth, and her eyes fluttered closed. Peeta licked her bottom lip, prompting her mouth open with a soft moan from her, touching her tongue with his. He tasted like hard cider and mint; the two flavors equally exciting her. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him into her to gain better access to his mouth.

He was a great kisser, and she tried to match him, feeling entirely inexperienced under his eager kisses. But she became too aroused to care. She played with the short hair at the nape of his neck; this rewarded her with small moans, which she swallowed greedily.

"I've wanted to do this since this morning," he admitted between kisses, nipping at her lip before continuing, "And then I saw you in this costume..." He shook his head, mouth quirking into a brief smile.

"Oh?" she gasped, trying to catch her breath. He answered by pushing his hips into hers, the bulge in his jeans brushing against her stomach. The gasp that followed caught in her throat, evaporating into a moan. Peeta smiled against her mouth before he captured her lips with his again.

His hands moved down her sides, the tip of his thumbs tracing the skeleton outline on her shirt. He fisted the bottom of her top, and pulling his mouth away, he swiftly tugged the shirt over her head. Her black tube top came next, coming off with less ease than the first. She watched as Peeta hungrily ran his tongue across his lips, the last remnants of her dark lipstick staining the corner of his mouth. His hooded eyes trained on her exposed breasts, the sight sending a new rush of warmth through her core.

"Fuck, you're so beautiful," he murmured, reaching up to palm her breasts. She moaned, her head tilting back against the front door. At that moment, she didn't care who heard from the hallway, as long as he touched her.

Each tug and flick over her erect nipples sent a pulse between her legs, he'd alternate, drawing out incoherent sounds from her mouth. When Peeta's lips sealed around one puckered bud, her hands flew into his hair, his name tumbling out in a low hiss.

He pulled away, then, his nose drawing a trail up the slope of her neck before she felt his moist breath fan over the shell of her ear. "That's Dr. Mellark," he said, his lips tickling her earlobe.

Oh. _Oh_.

Katniss nodded, only hesitating slightly, desperate for him to continue. "Yes... doctor."

Peeta's hands went back to kneading her breasts, but his mouth moved from her ear to her collarbone, nipping and licking the skin gently. Her breathing sped up, coming out in short inhalations, making her light-headed. It was all too much and not enough at the same time.

Suddenly his hands slid under her thighs, lifting her up off the floor. Her heels slipped off her feet, clattering to the hard floor. Helping him, she wrapped her legs around his waist. Her skirt bunched uncomfortably, but she sighed in relief when her aching clit ground against his firm stomach.

He carried her away from the door, and Katniss used her extra leverage to kiss the pulse in his neck, then idly sucked on the skin there. His steps faltered, a groan at the back of his throat vibrating deliciously against her lips. And she did it again.

"Fuck," he groaned, wrapping his arms around her waist as he pushed open what she assumed was his bedroom door.

She moved her lips back to his, the kiss urgent and needy. Katniss couldn't remember the last time a guy made her feel so... unrestrained.

Peeta aided her back to her feet, and her fingers immediately worked on the buttons of his shirt while Peeta searched for the zipper on her skirt. When she reached the last button, he shrugged the shirt from his shoulders, revealing taut, sinewy muscles underneath. On his left pectoral, she noticed a small tattoo. She ran a finger over it, the room too dark to figure out what it was. Although, she didn't have much time to ponder this as Peeta tilted her chin up, bringing her lips back to his, distracting her from the tattoo altogether.

He found the zipper at her hip, and she helped him shimmy the skirt down over her thighs until it fell to the carpet with a faint thud; she now stood in front of him in nothing but her black thong and stockings. Katniss bit her lip self-consciously as she met his hungry gaze, but he was kissing her again, and she gasped into his mouth when his large hands gripped her newly exposed backside. Oh god.

It took her brain a second to process that he was walking them toward the bed, the backs of her legs bumping into the mattress. He gave her a slow smile as he pulled away, running a calloused thumb over her bottom lip. Then he guided her onto the bed, maneuvering her so she was on her hands and knees.

Peeta brought her hands to the top of the bed. "Keep your hands here," he commanded, and without question, she wrapped her fingers around the cold metal bars of his headboard. The cold against her feverish skin suddenly grounded her, and she grew awareness of the fact that Peeta could see _everything_. Her shyness returned in full force, and she tried to keep the blush on her face at bay. But failed.

There was a rustling behind her, the sound of his jeans hitting the floor recovering the deep coiling in her gut; her breathing coming out in desirous pants. She tried to look behind her, her hands slipping from the bar in front of her as she turned. Peeta noticed, giving her a shake of his head. The mattress dipped, squealing in protest in order to accommodate the added weight. She felt him, bare, against the back of her thighs, and he leaned over her to bring her hands back to the headboard.

"You're being a terrible patient, Katniss," he said thickly into her ear, clearly enjoying the little game they were playing just as much as she was. It sent an involuntary shiver through her. Then he leaned away. She yelped when she felt a light slap on her ass, and the grip she had on his headboard tightened, knuckles turning white. "Only good patients get rewards. Can you be a good patient for me?"

His words sent an electric pulse of desire through her veins, making every nerve end tingle with anticipation. All she could manage was a strained whimpering sound into the pillow under her, earning her another slap in the same spot. "Yes," she moaned her affirmation, yet he unleashed something inside of her, and she almost wanted him to spank her again.

"Yes, what?"

She couldn't concentrate with his hand rubbing into her heated skin, but she managed a breathy, "yes, doctor."

He shifted behind her, nudging her legs further apart with his. She jumped when she felt his fingers wrap around the crotch of her underwear, his knuckles brushing against her wet folds. "You're so wet," he said, and his fingers ghosted over her folds again, adding more pressure on her clit. Strangled whimpers leaked from her, and she didn't recognize her own voice when she begged.

Then she felt his mouth, and she tried to muffle her loud moan into the pillow, her grip on the headboard loosening. But she knew if she let go, he'd stop. When he dipped his tongue inside her, another moan tore from her chest, and she arched against his mouth to relieve the spot that craved for more pressure. He grunted his approval against her, grabbing her hips and pulling her onto his mouth.

"Yes," she hissed, glancing between her legs where Peeta's curls tickled her stomach. Wet sounds from Peeta and tiny moans from her filled the room, somehow, all of this making her impossibly wetter.

Peeta dragged his tongue through her folds repeatedly, encouraged by the number of noises she was making. Her legs and arms shook from holding herself up, but Peeta wrapped his hands around her thighs to keep her from falling on top of him. A scream clawed through her when Peeta finally, _finally_ , took her clit into his mouth, worrying the nub between his lips. She swore she heard him laugh, but her brain was too clouded with arousal to ask what he thought was so funny.

Another hum from him made her clit throb, and when he pumped a digit, then two, inside her, she could feel the indicative signs of release stirring in her belly. He flicked her clit with his tongue, alternating his movements, curling his fingers until the sensation became too much. "Oh god, don't stop," she mewled, fingers flexing against the headboard as her orgasm coursed down her spine.

He held onto her, massaging circles into her skin, his mouth lazily moving against her as she came down from her high. She shivered as he removed his fingers, ran them through her slickness, and flicked her clit with his tongue one last time. When he sat up, he flipped her onto her back, her hands letting go of the headboard and falling onto the pillow above her.

She waited as he tore a condom open with his teeth... then she looked down, and she was unable to tear her eyes away from his erect cock. A small smirk tilted his mouth when he saw the look of shock on her face. Katniss moved, then, taking the prophylactic out of his fingers, and took the initiative of rolling the condom onto his length. His jaw flexed as he watched her small hand move against him.

"Shit, Katniss," he breathed. She leaned up to kiss him, gasping when she tasted herself on his lips.

Her hands pushed on his shoulders, urging him into a seating position. With his feet planted on the floor, she straddled his legs, keeping her back toward him. He moaned, pressing his forehead into her shoulder, as she grabbed him and positioned him at her entrance. She was still slick from her orgasm, so when sunk down on him, she didn't expect the feeling of being uncomfortably stretched. The slight pinch increased until she sat flush against his thighs. Peeta groaned softly, his hands firmly wrapped around her waist to keep her from falling off of his lap.

She braced herself against his knees and began rolling her hips. Quiet gasps escaped with each movement of her hips, her walls still trying to accommodate him. He kissed her neck, sucking on a spot behind her ear that made her inner muscles clamp down on him.

"Peeta," she whimpered when his hand reached down to touch her overly sensitive clit.

Katniss expected him to pull away, realizing her mistake too late, but he just rubbed her in faster, tighter circles. "You don't listen very well," he said lowly into her ear, bucking his hips against hers. She leaned her head back against his shoulder, one hand gripping his forearm while the other reached behind her to tangle in his curls. This seemed to spur Peeta on, his thrusts becoming more urgent. She met him thrust for thrust, feeling the pleasure building in her stomach again.

"Come for me, Katniss," he growled. That was all it took, and she rocked faster on top of him; gasping and shuddering, her walls clenched around his cock. Peeta grunted into her shoulder, his movements becoming jerky, before stilling completely underneath her. He released a sexy whine against her damp skin, his cock pulsing inside her as he came.

They both collapsed against the mattress; Katniss falling off to the side so she wouldn't elbow him. Peeta pulled out of her to dispose of the condom before he came back to the bed. Katniss's eyes were already closed when she felt the mattress dip, his muscular arm pulling her into his chest. She thought she heard him talking to her, but she was already succumbing to sleep.

* * *

When Katniss woke up the next morning, she was briefly confused because the bed she was in wasn't hers. Then last night's events came flashing back, and she felt the telltale signs of a blush warming her face. She glanced over where Peeta still lay sound asleep, each rise of chest accompanied by soft snores. That's when she noticed the small red mark that adorned his neck, but the lipstick from last night had rubbed off, and her blush deepened as she thought of the reason.

Rubbing her eyes, Katniss slipped out of the bed and tiptoed into the adjoined bathroom. She scowled at her appearance in the mirror. Her hair looked frizzy, and her dark makeup streaked under her eyes. She turned on the water to rinse off the makeup, then ran her fingers through her hair, hoping to tame the mess. She was sure she also had a serious case of morning's breath. Luckily, Peeta had a bottle of mouthwash next to the sink.

After a quick swish of mouthwash, she pulled open the bathroom door and stopped short when she noticed Peeta was awake. He sat on the edge of the bed and looked up at her when he heard her, giving her a sleepy smile that made her knees weak.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," she said, fidgeting in the bathroom doorway. Now that the euphoria from last night was gone, she could feel herself growing shy as he watched her.

He shrugged, running a hand through his disheveled hair. "I think I should get up, anyway. Sundays are my only days off."

"Oh... well I- I can leave. I'm sure you have things to do-"

"How about some pancakes?" he asked, cutting her off mid ramble.

She furrowed her brows. "I- pancakes?"

Peeta watched her with amusement. "I did promise some yesterday... unless you want something else." Then his gaze swept down her naked body and back up to her face. Delicious warmth pooled in her stomach. "Oh," she squeaked when Peeta grabbed her hand and pulled her between his knees, placing a soft kiss above her belly button...

Madge will never believe her when she explains what kind of sexual adventures her pumpkin-shaped pancakes conceived.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed this little story! Also, feel free to say hi on Tumblr sometime:) You can find me there under eiramrelyat


End file.
